Gummywort Thistledown
Gender: Male Race: Rock Gnome Class: Imagemaker (Kit from the Complete Book of Gnomes & Halflings) Alignment: Chaotic Evil (NOT to be confused with Chaotic Stupid) Team: Antagonist Physical Description: "Gummy" is a gnome of average height and build for his young 60 years, but no one would use the word "average" to describe anything else about him. He keeps both sides of his head shaved to flaunt his prized tattoos. On the right side of his head is a multi-hued ink rendering of the first fireworks show he ever saw. On the left side of his head--closest to his heart--are etched in gold the names of all 23 of his past loves. Each is now bisected with a jagged red line. Gummy's hair is swept back in a poofy cross between a mullet and mohawk, and is so full of various dyes and scented oils that his actual hair color is impossible to determine. Gummy himself probably doesn't recall his hair's true hue. Gummy's left eyebrow is painted with a gold lacquer, to signify that he only has eyes for happens to be his lady-love at the time. His right eyebrow is coated with green lacquer today. Yesterday it was blue. Tomorrow it may be red, or purple, or who knows? Certainly not Gummy. Gummywort's eyes sparkle and his mouth smiles. Always. Even when asleep. His braided beard reaches down to his belt. Woven into this beard are 23 bits of string (different colors) which are in turn tied to 23 rings and 23 very small bones. He wears a longer version of the Hugh Hefner-style smoking jacket robe. It is cut from a blood-red brocade, trimmed in deep-purple fur. Gummy wears the robe mostly open in the front, and has dyed his prodigious chest hair the same shade of purple, both to match his robe and to provide a nice backdrop for his goatee. Like other gnomes, he wears no shoes, but does have two golden anklets. The one on the right is decorated with a laughing skull, because life is wonderful! The left features a crying skull, because love hurts. It's obvious that Gummywort is very artistic soul, and the paintings he is able to create bear a testament to this fact. He also has a delightful sense of humor (or so he thinks). He is fond of putting on puppet shows combining his talent as a ventriloquist with an array of illusory "dummies". If nothing else, these performances have earned him quite a few free drinks and meals, and the occasional free room at an inn. Background: Gummy has always had a knack for illusions--and mischief!--, moreso than any of his people. It seemed odd at first that they were so eager to encourage him to leave the old home. They actually begged! But then Gummy realized that they were right, he was meant to see all the sights the world had to offer! And while the old home was nice and all, it was really rather dull and drab, particularly after that funny Drow and his friends had come through. Oh, they and Gummy had a grand old time, even if their revels did happen to wreck a house or fifty. Since then, the merry gnome has been wandering all the lands, searching out new experiences and sights, and creating a few himself. He finds himself at the Misty Beard because that's where Mr. Pennington's papers said he should go (see Personality) Category:Rock gnomes Category:Illusionists